Prolusio ut Terminus
by Jazzele
Summary: Darkness has arrived, alliances must be made. The God's protect what they can, and the Mortals protect what they will. Life will change as they know it. But the beginning must always start with the end. Bonds will be made, Cities will fall, but for what?


Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok but I do own my Characters names.

* * *

Ragnarok… The Twilight of the Gods.

It meant the end of most of the Norse gods and goddesses. And eventually, the end of the World.

The prelude was when the cold struck. The elders call it "The Fimbulvetr". It was cold. Not even the sun could offer any comfort. In fact, the sun was practically nonexistent.

The Giants from Jotenheim were angry at the God's. _What right did they have to be at the top of the Yggrdrassil Tree, when we have Mimir's well? What right did they have to control us? _

Thrym, the ruler of the Giants who Thor had killed trying to marry Freya, had followers. Followers who further increased the aggravation the Giants had to hunt down the Gods and end them.

Balder's death was a warning to all the God's of the beginning of the War.

The God's knew of their impending doom and prepared for the day when the Giants would strike. They called upon all the Aesir and the Valkyries. They sharpened their knives and created new weapons. But they knew it was all in vain for they knew that in the end, they were to perish.

But that didn't mean they would go down alone.

Heimdall sounded the horn, the sound of their _doom_. The war started, Frost Giants against the Aesir, Jormungand against Thor, even on Midgard, mortals were affected, and brothers were killing their own brothers. No one was spared from the Chaos.

Winter lasted three years, taboos were broken, and sons killed their fathers. No kinship was sacred. This period would be known as the age of axes, age of swords, age of wolves and age of winds.

The two giant wolves, Skoll swallowed the sun, while Hati devoured the Moon. Stars fell out of the Heavens. The dragon Nidhogg succeeded in eating away the root that supported Niflheim, thus releasing all the souls that had been trapped.

The battlefield was upon the plains of Vigrid.

Freyr, without his magical sword and unarmed was the first god to fall to the fire-giant Surt's flaming sword.

The thunder-god Thor smashed Jormungand to death with his mighty Mjollnir, but the conflict exacted a heavy toll on the god. Thor succumbed to the searing venom of the Serpent.

Odin fought with his mighty spear _Gungnir_ against the monstrous wolf Fenrir. Eventually, Odin fell, devoured by Fenrir. Silent Vidar, seeing his father fall to the giant wolf, bound upon Fenrir and tore the wolf's jaws apart with his bare hands.

Surt then set the world ablaze with his flaming sword. None of the nine worlds escaped from the fire. The earth tried to sink into the sea to avoid the scorching heat. Gods and men, giants and dwarves perished in the fire. Fire that reached high as the heaven.

When it had had ended, all was still. Until the earth rose from the sea.

It was lush and fertile. The few humans that had hidden themselves in Hoddmimir's wood came out and took a glance at the New World.

Few other God's had survived. Frigg, Freya, Vidar and Vali and others had managed to escape the mass destruction by hiding within the darkness of Myrkwood.

The three Norns having also hidden with the few surviving God's were hit with visions of the Chaos that had unfolded.

Urdur had seen the deaths of each of the God's and Giants. The Chaos, the madness, the utter pain of each one as they passed through her minds.

Verdandi was seeing the present, who had survived and what had been done to the surrounding areas.

But Skuld, Demigoddess of the future, had instead seen what she believed to be false, a future she could not believe. A different Asgard, one in the Heavens, untainted and overflowing with _Life. _She saw Odin, Thor and all the God's that had perished, alive and well.

And she saw a band of mortals with pure hearts. Mortals that would soon become part of the new Asgard.

She saw hope.

She saw happiness.

She saw, _a_ _Rebirth._

* * *

_Ten thousand years into the Future_

* * *

_Morroc, the Desert Town_

The faint sound of zeny clinking together in a pouch caught the ears of Ramza Thermidore. He grinned looking over at the stout merchant walking around in the town square.

He licked his lips as he eyed the aforementioned pouch swinging on the hip of the trader as he walked forward, searching through the stock of the other merchants for wares he could buy.

Ramza smirked as he stood up from his place on the wall surrounding Downtown Morroc. His dark violet hair that reached his back swayed with his actions. His own amber eyes glinted as he thought of the stash hiding in that pouch. His thief's clothes were fairly clean and he had just washed them that very morning by the river in the desert. Besides, you could never truly stay clean in a place full of sand could you?

He started forward, taking care to watch out for any guards that were patrolling the area. The crowd gave him cover as he got closer to the merchant that had now stopped by a blacksmith and was searching through the different weapons he had on sale.

He grinned as the merchant, too caught up in haggling the price down for a very monstrous looking Axe, never noticed as he swiped the pouch from his belt and walked away innocently. He walked towards an alleyway to stay out of site.

He whistled as he carefully tested the pouch in his hands. He grinned as he opened the contents.

"Nice, a full fifty thousand here from what it looks like." He told himself. He grinned as he heard a loud yell from the town square.

"What the hell? My money! Where's my pouch?"

_Better learn to never leave money out in the open like that mister._ He thought to himself as he placed the newly acquired zeny into his backpack._ Especially not in a thieves town._ He grinned as he took off towards the pyramids to hide his stash in the guild.

Arden Spiral, a silver haired novice with gold eyes, gazed at the merchant that was currently yelling on the streets. "Must have never been to a Morroc before if he hasn't realized what happened yet."

He gazed back at the poster on the wall. "Exploration team huh? Didn't realize novices were ever accepted. Maybe this is what I need. A little more exploring may help me find what I my destiny truly is."

He grabbed the poster off the wall. "Prontera City it is then."

* * *

_Izlude, the Port Town_

Grunts and pants could be heard behind the Swordsman guild as two swordsmen charged at each other, swords glinting in the high sun.

The swords crossed as each fighter put all their force into pushing the other back. The blond swordsman, blue eyes shining in determination twisted his sword throwing the other swordsman back and his sword falling to the ground a few feet away. He quickly pointed his sword at the teen's throat as the other quickly stilled at the feel of the metal blade pushing against his flesh.

They both panted harshly sweat falling from their face as they stared at each other over the weapon.

Then as if the sudden tension that had settled upon them vanished, they laughed. The blond, cerulean eyes shining, reached down to help his comrade stand up. The green haired youth smiled from the ground, grabbing the blonds waiting hand before pushing himself to his feet.

"You're getting better." The viridian youth remarked.

The blond scratched the back of neck sheepishly. "Ah, I'm trying." He grinned. "Can't match up to you yet though!"

"Sooner or later Oscar, you will."

Oscar Vandor chuckled. "Sooner or later, for sure! Now come one, Gerrard. We've been practicing the whole day! I'm kinda hungry." He stated as he held his stomach.

"Understood, Oscar." Gerrard Lamar nodded, as his pink eyes flashed in the harsh sunlight. "Let's go put the swords away then go down to the port."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

* * *

_Prontera, Capital of Rune Midgard_

Two young acolytes browsed through the merchant's selection of the day. The blond, with sky blue eyes holding a package of apples while the raven haired was examining his mace.

The blond, Fried Arcuel, glanced at his companion. "Ifron, you're doing it again."

Ifron Hale blinked as he looked up from his weapon. "Oh, sorry Fried." He mumbled as he put his mace away. "I can't help it, you know that."

"I know, but you have to try. The priests will get angry again."

"Yeah, but, I really wish I could have chosen another job." Ifron kicked rocks at his feet, green eyes depressed. "I feel like I can't do _anything_ by being a priest." Before Fried could protest, he hurriedly added, "_Besides_ exterminate demons."

Fried sighed, his own blue eyes understanding. "You want to be on the front lines getting rid of the monsters, I know."

"If only my parents hadn't forced me into this." Ifron gazed into the sky. "Wish there was a different job besides being a priest."

Fried grinned. "Don't lose hope yet Ifron. I've heard rumors from the bishops."

Ifron gazed at him; an eyebrow rose up, green eyes confused. "Rumors? Like what?"

Fried gazed around before looking back at Ifron. He whispered in a voice only his companion could hear. "New jobs are emerging from the west. Apparently, since the King has sent out explorers to seek out what lies beyond the borders, they found entire towns of people. Town that have their own mercenaries."

Ifron stared at him. "No way! But that sucks! Even if they are news jobs, no doubt only novices can change into them. And they probably won't be too willing to share their training with us."

Fried smiled at him. "Maybe, maybe not. Times are changing, my friend. Monsters are banding together and attacking more ferociously than ever. No doubt the other towns are feeling the same aggravation."

"Then we'd need an alliance."

"Exactly. But we'll have to wait and see."

On the upper side of Prontera at the same time, Arc Larus, a novice with raven black hair and sea foam green eyes gazed at the flyer in his hand before, gazing back up at the castle.

He grinned. "This will help me figure out and what I'll do for sure. And should it not... Well, something to pass the time with for a few years eh?" He reassured himself before walking into the building.

* * *

_Geffen, the City of Magic_

Different colored test tubes were being studied inside the Mage Guild.

The blue haired youth, Caleb Vertura, gazed at the samples before checking his book. "Hmm… they differ in elements. Must be because of all that sand…"

A red haired mage, Lyle Somaro, entered the building before looking for Caleb. His blue eyes gazed around before finally stopping on the busy mage.

He grinned before grabbing his wand and walked over. He gazed over Caleb's shoulder. "Studying again, Caleb?"

Caleb, who had been holding a sample test tube at the time and had not noticed his friend come in, dropped the tube, causing it to shatter on to the ground.

Lyle's blue eyes widened and he slowly stepped backwards as Caleb stood up, his own silver eyes glaring at the red head.

Lyle glanced at Caleb, then at the broken tube, then back.

"Um… Sorry?"

People stared as the mage guild's entrance exploded, a red head being flung out by a strong Soul Strike. The azure mage stepped out over the rubble, his silver eyes glinting in rage. "That was the third sample this week Lyle! What have I told you about bothering me when I'm working!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cringed as he tried to get away.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Lyle."

A loud scream could be heard in central Geffen coming from the direction of the guild. Kain Dragnil, a red haired novice with light pink eyes was eating an apple by the Geffen Tower. He wiped his mouth as he gazed at job opportunities for him.

He sighed as he closed the pamphlet. "This won't do. I want magic, but I don't want to be _dependent_ on magic." He groaned. "I can't stay a novice forever though."

He sighed as he stood, before a flyer on the ground caught his eyes. He picked it up, his eyes disbelieving.

'Brave adventurers wanted. Exploration team to undiscovered lands. Novice's accepted. May take 3 years to return. Go to Prontera Castle for more details."

Kain grinned in glee. "Exploration team, huh? I sure could use a vacation." He stated to himself as he walked to the Kafra. "Adventure, here I come!"

* * *

_Alberta, the Merchant Town_

At the Seaside Inn, Quill Erseth, a brunette with hazel eyes grinned as he inspected his earnings for the day.

"Three million zeny in one day! Lucky I found that Creamy card, eh James?" He grinned at his companion, a silver haired thief with crimson eyes that was inspecting his Damascus.

James Almer nodded. "It will keep us going for quite a bit of time."

"Yup!" Quill grinned as he finished of the last his lunch. "But we need more, every day we gotta keep hunting. No time to relax!" He stated. "So when we change our jobs, I have enough cash to make weapons to sell!"

James smirked at his enthusiastic friend. "Should you not spend it all first."

Quill blanked. "True, very true." He mumbled, before looking at James. "But isn't that why I have you to stop me from going out of control?"

James nodded, "Understood my friend."

Quill smirked at James, "Besides, didn't you want to see that cute archer girl again? What was her name, Jazzele?"

James turned a light pink. "No, of course not. I was merely helping her, remember?" He hurriedly explained.

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

"Don't worry. I understand."

"Why do I have a feeling you don't?"

"I have no idea. Don't you trust me?"

The bickering continued on as a merchant in the corner, his own spiky indigo hair read silently, his light crimson eyes scanning the pages of a recipe book.

"This would look good. It'll be hard to find the ingredients though." He sighed. "Expensive too…"

He picked up his mug of hot chocolate, downing it in one gulp before grabbing his things and walking into the bright sunshine.

"Who am I kidding? I'm going to be a blacksmith. Blacksmiths can't make food. They make weapons." He sighed as he gazed at the cloudless sky. "Wish my future was that clear."

"Ah well, not much good standing around here will do. Better get back to the guild before Master Howard looks for me."

* * *

_Payon Town, Archer Village_

The forest was peaceful at this time of the day. Around the Archers Guild consisted of training grounds to practice your aim. It was deserted except for three young archers and a novice.

A brunette with chocolate brown eyes was shooting at a training dummy as the others lounged by the tree.

"Come on Rishard. It's already lunch time. You have to eat soon." The lilac haired archer called. She was sitting with her lunatic as it sipped on its carrot juice in her lap.

"Just a bit more." Rishard Feren called as he notched his bow, sweat dripping from his hair.

"You said that ten minutes ago."

He paused, his bow stretched. "Fine." He told her as he let loose the arrow between his fingertips. It hit dead center, slicing through the arrow that was already in its place.

He looked at it satisfied before walking over to where his friends sat. The novice, with his raven hair and grey eyes, grinned at him as he reached out a rice ball. "Took you long enough."

He grinned back, "Can't forget my training. I'm going to be the best Hunter some day, remember?" He told them as he bit into the rice ball. He groaned, "Ah! I love your cooking Jaz!"

Jazzele Luxana blushed. "It's just a rice ball silly. Anyone can make a rice ball."

"Not as good as you make them though." The novice told her before biting into it.

"He's telling the truth pet." The other archer told her, leaning onto her shoulder.

She grinned at him, "Sleepy again Tutchie?" She teased him as he closed his eyes.

Tutchie Lyrano sighed. "I can't focus on anything when you're around me, pet. Much less staying awake." He poked at the lunatic in her lap, "Ne, Kooh, can I rest there abit?" He told the pet.

Kooh blinked and hopped off Jazzele's lap with its juice still clenched in its mouth.

Tutchie plopped his head onto the girls lap as the lunatic settled onto his stomach.

The novice grinned at them, "It's crazy how much that pet likes you Tutchie." He remarked. "Wish I had gone with you guys to catch it."

Rishard grinned at them over his apple juice. "I suppose he recognizes Tutchie as his 'Father' eh, Calden?"

Calden Rixus laughed as he imagined it. "And Jazzele's the mom, right?" He grinned as the girl blushed.

"Oh shut up! You know that's not true." She vehemently denied, her deep azure eyes glaring.

"Don't worry, pet." Tutchie grinned at her sleepily; emerald eyes hazy, "I don't mind."

She groaned. "You guys are hopeless."

Another round of laughter went through the group as they continued eating. A few minutes later, Jazzele turned to Calden and asked, "By the way, you wanted to see us all today right? Have you decided on a job yet?"

Calden nodded. "It's not so much a regular job though." He brought out a flyer and handed it to Rishard.

"An explorer's quest?"

"Yup. They said Novice's were welcomed, so I thought, this might be good for me."

"It might be dangerous though, Calden." Jazzele remarked, unconsciously running her fingers through Tutchie's hair. He purred in delight as he played with Jazzele's own long curly locks.

"I doubt they would, the King ordered it, so there may be lots of strong adventurers going." Calden told them. "I'll be safe."

"You'd better be."

"When are you leaving?" Tutchie asked him.

"Today actually. I'm heading to Prontera later. Just wanted to say goodbye first."

The three archers were silent. "You'll come back though right?" Rishard asked, handing over the flyer.

"Definitely." He grinned at them. "And you'd all better have changed your jobs by then, got it?"

They grinned at him. "Your one to talk! You still haven't figured out yours yet, have you?" Jazzele remarked.

"I will, soon. And you better not have a boyfriend yet, got it?" He told her. "I know you're gorgeous but you better not choose just anyone."

"Don't worry, Calden." Tutchie grinned as he gave him a thumbs up. "We'll see to it she's single."

Jazzele gasped. "No way! That is so mean!" She told him as she dug her fist into his stomach.

Rishard and Calden laughed as Tutchie groaned in pain. "That hurt pet."

"It was supposed to!"

Calden smiled softly. 'I'll miss this. I hope I come back soon.'

* * *

_Asgard, Temple of the Valkyries_

A blonde maiden was standing by a pool of water, her silver armor shining in the light.

"I have found them, my Lord."

A man, shrouded in the darkness stood behind her. "How long would it take for them to awaken?"

"Awhile longer sire. They seem young still. They would need more experience."

The man turned toward the raven haired woman standing by the pool. "Skuld, their futures. Do they seem safe until the Day of Awakening?"

"Yes my Lord. They will all meet soon enough. Their futures will cross paths with each other."

"It is good then." He stated before turning around and walking away, his coat flapping behind him. "We shall not rush destiny my dears. They will come to us when the time is right."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

_It is soon, The Gods know. Things will change, The Mortals understand. Darkness is coming. And only the chosen few can protect the lands. It is almost time for the Awakening,_

_Of Gods._

_Of magic._

_Of a new Era._


End file.
